<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>secret's out by tonystarkssnipples</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470418">secret's out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkssnipples/pseuds/tonystarkssnipples'>tonystarkssnipples</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dog!Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Human Disaster Tony Stark, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but in a good way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkssnipples/pseuds/tonystarkssnipples</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d been so careful for two years and now one half-asleep Tony and a stupid SHIELD meeting brought that all crumbling to the ground.</p><p>-or-</p><p>Tony and Steve's secret relationship becomes not so secret when naked Tony stumbles into the frame.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dog!Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>secret's out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FIRSTLY: there have been a myriad of Skype/Zoom-Gone-Wrong fics over the past few months. This was not inspired by any of them; this has been sitting in my drafts since freaking April. Any resemblance to those fics is unintentional.</p><p>We're roughly in 2015-2016 here. </p><p>Remember, canon got thrown out the window in this fic. Pepper and Tony were not dating in 2012/during Avengers 1. This 'verse has ZERO angst. ZERO. The most angsty it gets is a "did you forget to pick up the dog food" kind of argument. Canon is too painful.</p><p>I hate this one. I really do. But I spent the time to write it and it's finished and shit so here you go. Ugh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was too early to be in a meeting. It was 6:30, for christ sake. But Fury didn’t know Steve was currently in Malibu and 9:30 was a very reasonable time for a meeting. When his alarm had blared 15 minutes ago (he was not waking up a second before he had to), he peeled himself away from his sleeping husband, threw on a shirt, and stumbled to the living room. At least the meeting didn’t have to be in person--holograms were so amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Captain,” Fury greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Steve attempted to sound enthused, or at least awake. His eyes were heavy; he and Tony had stayed up </span>
  <em>
    <span>late</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Super soldier or not, Tony knew how to wear him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you in your office?” Natasha asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felt like a change of pace.” Then, remembering that his entire surroundings were different to his old apartment. “I’ve been remodeling my living room and I wanted to see how it felt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you get too specific and add too many details without being prompted, it’s more obvious you’re lying</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks nice,” Clint noted. “Not very bright inside though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re done discussing the decor--” Fury started to say, then dropped off. Whatever happened to leave Nick Fury speechless was not good. Did they figure out he was lying? That he wasn’t in his apartment at the tower. (Technically he’d not been in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> apartment in over a year but they needn’t know that.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, the cleaning people put the coffee on the top shelf,” Tony mumbled. Okay, yeah. Tony Stark (Stark-Rogers, as of last night!) naked, hobbling, and covered in hickeys was enough to give anyone pause. “Can you get it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A glimpse of himself in the mirror behind Tony told Steve he was as firetruck red as he thought he was.  They’d been so careful for two years and now one half-asleep Tony and a stupid SHIELD meeting brought that all crumbling to the ground. Not to blame Tony; he hadn’t known there was a meeting. He hadn’t needed to; Tony did not wake up this early. Ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, can you get it?” Clint guffawed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, the dogs came sprinting out of the bedroom, barking and yipping and jumping around, sniffing all the new sniffs of the Malibu mansion. Steve couldn’t tell how much of the floor could be seen in the video feed, but even if the disaster wasn’t visible, the entire active Avengers roster could hear it. Almost the entire roster; Tony refused to go to tele-meetings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony, still delirious and unaware of the meeting going on, kissed the side of Steve’s head and patted his chest, before making his way to the kitchen. “Oi!” he shouted at the dogs, which did nothing to quiet them. “I swear to God, if you two don’t calm the fuck down, it’s back to the doggie orphanage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Steve said, his voice quaking. “Fury called his meeting to, uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam let out a low whistle. “How long have you two been doing it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a professional meeting and we should stay on track--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we talking one night stand? Summer romance?” Natasha piped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do the dogs have names?” That was Clint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve all met Charles,” Steve reasoned. “And Matilda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of dog names are Charles and Matilda?” Clint, again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still want to know how long this has been going on,” Natasha insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe! Coffee!” Tony shouted from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there in a minute!” Steve shouted in the general direction of Tony’s voice. Then, to the others in the meeting. “I’m sorry for the interruption. Can we please--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so important that you can’t help your husband get his nectar!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That did it. Everyone was shouting over each other, questions flying. The dogs started howling. Tony emerged from the kitchen again, this time looking slightly more aware.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey everyone.” That shut the lot up. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to ask that question, Stark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Mad Eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Answers. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony plopped down in the seat next to Steve and heaved a huge sigh. “The sky is blue because sunlight reaches Earth's atmosphere and is scattered in all directions by all the gases and particles in the air. Blue light is scattered more than the other colors because it travels as shorter, smaller waves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stark. Rogers,” Fury demanded, shutting Tony’s up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, for starters, yes. We hyphenated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve couldn’t keep the love from his face. Tony looked back at him, just as dopily in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stark-Rogers sounded better than Rogers-Stark. Those pesky double s’s. So you’re already ahead of the game,” Tony explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got married yesterday,” Steve gushed. “Tomorrow we’re heading to New Zealand for our honeymoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kid was our witness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter squawked and tried to disconnect, but ended up just dropping his laptop to his feet, showing off an enormous pile of dirty clothes in the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew?” Rhodey asked Peter. “The kid knew and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He walked in on some things,” Tony explained, which drew a low, pained sound from Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Steve insisted. “We’ve been together for just over two years. We’re currently in Malibu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yippie and Woofer are coming with us because we’d miss them too much and we’re going to be gone for about a month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why wasn't I informed?" Fury asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With all due respect, sir, you are my boss, but you are not the boss of me." Steve knew he was smirking; Tony called it his ‘punk-ass’ face. The one he wore when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and for being the spy of all spies, you kinda missed a big one." Tony leaned over and collected a kiss Steve was all too willing to give. The peanut gallery gave off mixed reviews, some a chorus of groans, others giving low whistles, and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoop</span>
  </em>
  <span> of excitement from Clint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve pulled away. “On second thought, I think you’re all capable of handling whatever comes your way. Unless the world is ending, forget you have my number until I’m back in New York. I have a husband that needs coffee.” He waved his hand and the holograms disappeared, leaving the two alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it when you call me your husband,” Tony admits, pressing a quick kiss to Steve’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like calling you my husband.” Steve went in for another kiss, this time open mouthed. Before he was able to slip his tongue past Tony’s lips, a crash sounded from the next room over. Yippie came sprinting in and jumped on Tony’s lap, but Woofer was nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten bucks says he tried to fit somewhere she went and got stuck,” Tony joked, scratching behind Yippie’s ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not taking that bet because you’re probably right. I’ll go find Charles and start the coffee. I’ll be back in two minutes.” Steve stood, deposited a kiss on Tony’s forehead, and left to find his dumb dog.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>charles is basically a bigger version of doger, and this is <a href="https://t1.ea.ltmcdn.com/en/images/4/0/0/fluffy_white_dog_breed_pomeranian_3004_6_600.jpg">matilda</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>